


Lightly Stabbed

by oofandpeggy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofandpeggy/pseuds/oofandpeggy
Summary: “D’n’t w’rry Mr St’rk,” Peter attempted to say, his words coming out as slurs as his grip on consciousness started to loosen and the darkness started coming back into the corner of his eyes,”I w’s only l’ghtly st’bbed.”





	Lightly Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this is my first fanfic so pls be nice! I wouldn't consider writing as my strong point but I enjoy it soo
> 
> Also, I really like B99 hence the reference :)

Peter staggered through the dark alleyway, clutching his side as blood poured out of his wound. He had made the fatal mistake of leaving his side unguarded whilst fighting a robber, giving the other one a chance to attack him or, more specifically, stab him. Panic started to settle in as he tried to find a place with signal as the piercing silence slowly became too loud and swarming. Karen wasn’t answering and every time Peter called out for her, he was only answered with a worrying static that meant that Mr Stark obviously did not know about the state that he was in. Each step he took made his head more dizzy but he desperately kept moving, praying that he would find a good amount of signal soon. “Karen?” He called out, his voice becoming more and more distant and pained as his vision slowly turned black. The last thing he heard was the static turn into the clear sound of Karen’s sweet voice before passing out.

Tony was working on one of his new suits, upgrading the features as he tapped to the AC/DC music that blasted through the speakers. However, that all ended as FRIDAY’s voice cut through the guitar solo, speaking almost with a sense of urgency. “Sir, Peter has passed out with a stab wound in his left side,” Tony tensed and swiftly scrambled out of the room, shouting for one of his suits, “He is losing blood quickly, immediate medical attention is required.” He swore under his breath, adrenaline starting to kick in as he started to panic. Who dared to do this to his kid? “FRIDAY,” he exclaimed as his worry started to spiral out of control, “How long has it been since he was stabbed?” The silence between the question and the answer was tense and in Tony’s opinion, it took FRIDAY too long to get the answer. He would have to update that later. Finally, FRIDAY’s voice came again, “That is unknown sir, Karen has been offline for a while so it is unsure how long he has been bleeding. The estimate is around 15 to 20 minutes.” …. “Shit.”

“-ter?” Peter woke up to someone calling his voice. Wait. Is that Mr Stark? He strained his eyes open to see a worried Mr Stark staring at him. When did he get here? “Thank fuck - don’t repeat that - I didn’t know if you were going to wake up. Jesus kid, you had worried. You’re gonna give me grey hair early, imagine how that would look. Not. Appealing.” Peter only whimpered in response. Sure, the pain was fainter than earlier but it was still an overwhelming about of pain that made him writhe in agony. “D’n’t w’rry Mr St’rk,” Peter attempted to say, his words coming out as slurs as his grip on consciousness started to loosen and the darkness started coming back into the corner of his eyes,”I w’s only l’ghtly st’bbed.” Now he was thinking about it, he must have lost a lot of blood. Surely his healing factor would have kicked in? Considering he was unsure on how long it had been since he had been stabbed, his life was banking on whether his healing factor decided to kick in now or not. However, those thoughts were never answered as he once again succumbed to the darkness that bled fully into his vision despite Tony’s yelling at him to stay awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter woke up to the faint (well not really faint, he did have super hearing after all) beeping of a heart monitor and the blinding white lights of the tower’s med bay. Laying in a hospital bed, he was covered in multiple blankets and his head rested on several pillows. Surprisingly, Peter had never visited the med bay before but knowing that he constantly got hurt, he honestly should have been in the med bay many, many times before. 

To his left, in a pretty uncomfortable looking chair, there was the one and only Tony Stark looking at a holograph screen being projected from seemingly nothing (guys, this is Tony Stark what are you expecting?) His hair and beard seemed scruffy and his dark circles were darker and more prominent than ever before. Damn, he looked like a mess. Who knew Tony Stark could be overly worried about a kid who wormed his way into his heart? 

Peter shifted in his bed, the uncomfortable feeling of the IV in his hand beginning to itch as he moved. Tony’s worried yet fond face found its way into Peter’s line of sight, his gaze shifting over his face, to make sure he was ok. As he did so, his hands found their way into Peter’s hair; he carded his fingers through his soft, brown locks. Peter groggily leaned into his hand, relishing in the feeling of his hand combing through his hair. It was paternal moments like these that Peter really enjoyed. And Tony wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed those moments too. Tony’s fondness for the kid was increasing more and more by the second and the fact that he almost died made him savour the moments he had with him even more. Jeez, what was this kid doing to him? He was sure that he didn’t want kids yet he looked at Peter and almost thought of him as his own. (He actually did think of him as his own but didn’t want to admit it to himself. Cut the bullshit, Tony.)

Peter had barely registered any of this, the now distant pain from the stab wound and the exhaustion from the blood loss seeming to take a big toll on him. Starting to slip back into unconsciousness and sleep, he spared Tony one last glance before going back to sleep and muttered, “Thanks, dad.”

Tony stared at Peter’s sleeping body in both shock and disbelief. Did Peter really just say that? Sure, he often thought of Peter as his son but he didn’t think that the feeling was mutual. Why would he think that? He’d be an awful father; it was hereditary, just like the drinking. At least, that’s what he thought. He never thought about the possibility that he might be like his mother which, by the way, was how he was acting now. He was being extremely caring towards Peter and always made sure he was alright. What else were all those protocols for? It was in that moment that Tony realised that he may not turn out like his father. He could do this. Seemingly satisfied by the thoughts that had just bombarded his mind, Tony turned back to the screen he was looking at prior to when Peter woke up.

“Heh, lightly stabbed, my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Tumblr! It's @leoneandpegs and I share it with my friend who has also written a fanfic! I would greatly appreciate it if you checked it out and read her fanfic as she's so much better than me!


End file.
